


Confidently Lost

by kirimos



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, M/M, like its embarrasing, really fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirimos/pseuds/kirimos
Summary: A snapshot of domesticity between a certain clone and wonderboy.Conner can’t seem to fathom just how much he truly loves this boy
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	Confidently Lost

**Author's Note:**

> DC stop being cowards and let TimKon cuddle challenge

The dusk amplified moonlight through the window bathes the bedroom in a light glow, casting stark shadows from an assortment of faux plants and scattered trinkets balanced on their hastily assembled Ikea shelves. The whole apartment, built up of rushed and unfinished tasks. The excitement of living together leaving them with a sense that they couldn’t wait any longer to just exist with each other. These aspects of the space (deemed as the “Love Nest” when Dick came by to help unpack earlier that morning) amplified by the moonlight, angled shadows juxtaposed by the soft glow setting Conner’s mind at ease. It was all quite beautiful.

Despite this, Conner can’t seem to pay complete focus on any of it, the current view in front of them over shines any of his domestic observations. Tim lays asleep next to him, laying on his side, one arm under his pillow while the other is splayed in between his and Conner’s chest. Mouth hung slightly open with soft puffs escaping. A cut follows the curve of his lip, a consequence of the night's patrol. Conner stayed back to set up the kitchen while Tim patrolled Crime Alley with Jason, his bo staff lays discarded at the floor of the bed. Conner lifts his left hand to the split lip, lightly caressing the space around it while his right hand intertwines with Tim’s open one. It still shocks him just how warm his boyfriend's presence makes him feel, the warmth that envelops his entire being in moments like this. 

He relishes in the relaxed posture of Tim’s face and he can’t stop himself from moving the hand on his face to rest against the upwards cheekbone, dusted in moonlight and giving the boys face an angelic glow. His hand takes up the entire side of Tim’s face in a cradling like action. The boy's eyebrows furrow slightly, a puff of air rushing out his nose, and to Conner’s utter weakness he watches his boyfriend nuzzle into his hand.

He’s so caught up in the rush of affection that he doesn’t notice blue eyes open and gazing at him. He angles his head down slightly so that they’re eye to eye, the corners of his mouth pulling into a soft smile that is mirrored back at him.

“Hey.” 

Tim’s voice is rough from sleep and the contrast between his voice and the soft smile and slumber induced puffiness of his voice, Conner melts. He lets his hand retreat from Tim’s face, slowly arching it around the back of his neck instead. Sheets rustle as he guides his boyfriends face closer towards him, until it’s resting in front of his neck. Without thinking he finds his nose buried in a black mess of hair and arms wrapped around a back of lean muscle.

“If you’re telling me you woke me up just to cuddle closer I’m gonna kick your ass.” He feels the ghost of air pushed onto his neck as Tim chuckles. The words are said with no actual contempt, instead are filled with the same softness Conner is feeling at this very moment.

“You couldn’t kick my ass if you tried Wonder Boy” that one earns him a fist to the stomach that swiftly transformed into arms cuddling his middle and the feeling of Tim moving impossibly closer to him, the soft brush of his eyelashes resting against Conner’s neck.  
It’s in moments like these where Conner thinks he would truly do anything for this boy. He may have been willing to give up his own life for the safety of the world, but if that was dependent on Tim’s life he would tell the world to stick it where the sun doesn't shine as he held him close. Humanity be damned, he’ll never let anything happen to the sunshine in his arms.

“Y’know we have to assemble the couch tomorrow.” mumbled into his neck, the fluorescent numbers of the clock reading three a.m glaring from the bedside table. Another sigh flows across his neck before Tim continues- “You should probably stop staring at me and get some rest because I’m making you do all the heavy lifting”

“You’re an asshole Timmers” He mumbles into the mop of hair “If I’m building the couch you’re calling the cable companies”

“Absolutely not” fingers poke into his torso before Tim rolls so that his back is pressed against his body instead of his front, face turned away in melodramatic gesture.

The warmth in Conner's chest is almost now burning, he gleefully assumes the big spoon. Nuzzling his nose back into its home in his boyfriend’s hair, trapping Tim’s legs with his own.

A stretch of silence passes between the two, peaceful contentedness blanketed over their forms. Conner tries to focus once again on the moonlight induced euphoria dusting over the room, but the warm, reassuring presence of one Timothy Drake successfully pulls him into sleep. Last thought of domestic peace and a boy whom he can’t wait to spend his life with.


End file.
